Egipto
by Saritamalfoy
Summary: Hermione empieza tener unos sueños extraños...q ocurrira?soy fatal para los sumarys porfavor solo entran y lean ah¡ dejen un review plis¡


**Hola¡¡**Bueno este es mi primer fic asique porfisporfis no sean muy kiskillosos con migo :( es posible q se encuentren con alguna falta de ortografia pero esq...se me a estropeado el word y..bueno...vale¡¡ no soy un hacha en lengua y q? me vale para aprovar¡¡ bueno q me desvio¡ que siento lo de las faltas okis?-

por su puesto demas esta decir q los personajes no son mio...claro son de la fabulosisisisisisima de J.K. Rowling¡¡ tatatachan¡¡ bueno solo leanlo plis :D y luego pos...dejarme un rebiew porfavor... :( plis¡¡ y os prometo q el 2º capitulo sera un poko mas largo...okis? -

vayan al baño...cojan el bocata...el agua al lado de la mesa y...A LEER¡¡

_" "_-- traduccion a español

_" "_-- pensamientos

**1er Capitulo: Pesadilla?**

Año 340A.c. una chica caminaba despacio hacia una gran puerta de oro, su porte era real...llebaba el pelo lacio negro con cadenas de oro colgando de su cabeza... su cuerpo era bellisimo y su cara parecia tallada por un maestro artesano... su cuerpo estaba pintado de oro...sus pasos eran delicados y felinos pero en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa...porque aparte de ser la mujer mas bella del mundo era tambien la mas bondadosa...sin duda era hija de un rey...pero un rey codicioso que se encontraba al otro lado de esas puertas...esperando a aquella joven...

-as nu es ni empto pater? _"me as llamado padre?"_

-nie ma te ostina nai... _"Si mi querida hija..."_

-ÿe nao keo usti asne pater? _"y para que queria verme padre?"_

_-_ja as gist cale nio nai epto tuo depto mati ani detire nai tuo depto jasna las noi do cas gis jasto _"ya mi reinado esta cayendo hija por eso tu deberas tomar una decision, tu deberas casarte con el hijo de otro rey egipcio"_

_-_cuo¡¡ tuo non cale pater¡ non jost¡ as non am ot¡ cuo¡ tuo gist non cale pater... rav ni tuo jale cigs¡ _"porque¡ tu reinado no esta cayendo padre¡ no es justo¡ yo no le amo¡porque¡ tu reinado no esta cayendo padre...lo haces por codicia¡"_

-non pe te mie na vie¡ tuo ga nai as sai¡ _"no me levantes la voz¡tu haras lo que yo te diga¡"_

-ante jis ni as mor a narsni,non guo na tuo jas na mapto, pater _"antes prefiero que me muerda una serpiente,no seguire con tus juegos de muerte, padre"_

_-_nay...jas tuo kan more...jajajaja¡ jasnala¡¡ _"entonces...seras tu quien muera...jajajaja¡ cogedla¡¡"_

-non¡non¡ pater¡¡ non¡¡ _"no¡no¡ padre¡¡ no¡¡"_

-jajaja...da voi ma pesto uk ostina nai...kurteo¡¡ _"jajaja...me das asco querida hija...quemadla¡_

-non¡¡ pater¡¡¡ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡ _"no¡¡ padre¡¡ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡"_

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ joder¡¡ valla pesadilla¡

-que ocurre?¡ que a pasado?¡ a quien mato?¡-dijo un hombre entrando repentinamente en la habitacion de una joven encendiendo la luz,con un bate y con cara de dormido

-no pasa nada papa...esque tube una pesadilla muy mala y me asuste pero tranquilizate- dijo sonrriendo la joven

-enserio no te pasa nada?-pregunto el hombre

-tranquilo Jorge...la niña solo a tenido una pelladilla...ya puedes bajar el bate...-dijo la madre de la chica que acababa de entrar en la habitacion

-eh? ah¡ sisi claro Marta...valla susto nos has dado hija...-dijo Jorge

-lo siento mucho pero esque a sido tan real...nose...bueno creo que voy a seguir durmiendo...

-esta bien hija...-dijo el padre saliendo de la habitacion

-que descanses Hermione-dijo su madre dandole un beso y apagando la luz

-hasta mañana mama-dijo la chica recostandose-_"no creo que consiga dormirme...ha sido tan real? e sentido el fuego en mi piel¡ ya es el tercer dia consecutivo que tengo esta pesadilla¡ desde el dia en que ron me dio ese libro egipcio por mi cumpleaños..tendra algo q ver? no...si es como de juguete¡ ni las piedras son de verdad¡o si?...nose...a mi esto me esta empezando a poner nerviosa...tal ved solo para asegurarme deberia poner ese libro en el sotano..o enterrarlo en el jardin...solo..para asegurarme..si esa noche no tengo la pesadilla es q es el libro seguro¡¡ jeje...dios¡¡ pero q digo¡¡ es un libro¡¡ Hermione deja de ponerte paranohica y duermete de una ved¡ porfavor¡ un poco de serenidad no?"- _y pensando en eso Hermione consiguio dormirse 10 min despues

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto muy perezosa era muy temprano pero devia levantarse si no queria llegar tarde a la estacion king crosh para coger el tren que la yebaria de regreso a hogwarts donde estudiaria su 6 año

-mama papa os hechare mucho de menos¡

-y nosotros a ti hija pasatelo bien y estudia mucho¡¡

-lo hare mama¡-dijo Hermione subiendose en el taxi y saludando a us padre desde la ventanilla- volvere para navidad¡¡ los quiero¡¡

Hermione llego a la estacion, todo estaba muy alborotado, ella sin prestar mucha atencion se dirigio hacia los andenes 9 y 10, comprobo q no se le olvidara nada y corrio en direccion hacia el muro..ya lo habia hecho antes pero aun asi siempre le daba miedo el pensar q se podria estrellar y parecer una tonta en medio de tantos muggles y mas aun cuando Harry y Ron,sus dos mejores amigos, le contaron lo q les paso a ellos en 2º año...

-_"puff ya pase...ahora a buscar a esos garrulos...seguro que llegan tarde como siempre...anda¡¡ mira¡¡ hay estan¡¡" _Harry¡¡ Ron¡¡ hola¡ como estan? cuanto han crecido¡¡-dijo Hermione corriendo hacia ellos

-Hola mione¡ estas muy guapa¡ te ha sentado muy bien el verano-dijo Harry

-sep estas estupenda-dijo Ron ruborizandose un poco

-Muchas gracias chicos pero vosotros me superais mirar como teneis a todas las chicas y eso q todavia ni os habeis subido al tren imaginar cuando acabeis el año¡¡-dijo riendose Hermione pues todas las chicas q pasaban por su alrededor se los quedaban mirando enbobadas y a ella la miraban con envidia

-Bah no exageres Hermione..

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-vamos chicos o perderemos el tren

-vale venga todos a bordo¡¡-dijo Ron

El trallezto fue muy trankilo y ameno hasta q casi llegando a hogwarts a parecio en escena el apuesto principe de slythering Draco Malfoy

-Valla, valla... un año mas aki? tenia la esperanza de q os hubierais muerto...

-vete a dar la lata a otro lado Malfoy..contaminas el aire...los hurones huelen muy mal...-Dijo Hermione

-me temo q los q holeis mal soys vosotros...en especial weasly..en su casa seguro q no tienen ni para pagar el agua para ducharse...pues solo huele mal en este vagon...

-te has dado cuelta ahora? creo q deverias haberte dado cuenta de q el q huele mal eres tu antes de salir de casa..a bueno¡ esq en tu casa tambien apesta a mortifago¡-Contesto Hermione mientras Harry agarraba a Ron para q no pegara a Malfoy

-Alguien esta hablando contigo sangre sucia? cierra la boca y vete a leer algun libro a algun rincon donde no molestes...

-Estupido huron albino¡ largate antes de q te largue yo¡-Dijo Hermione furiosa

-bah¡ me marcho, mi tiempo es muy preciado como para andar desperdiciandolo con vosotros

Dicho esto Malfoy se machos con sus gorilas que habian estado detras de el todo el tiempo sin hablar

-Os juro q un dia lo mato...-Dijo Ron

-Tankilo Ron no vale la pena-Dijo harry

-bueno ya se ha ido...espero q este año no moleste mucho...porque sino me adelantare a ron...-Dijo Hermione

-jajajaja-Rieron todos

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-porfin Hemos llegado...

**Bueno¡**Que les parecio? porfavor dejenme un rebiew¡ asi sabre si les gusto o no¡ jeje espero q si¡ en cuanto tenga el proximo capitulo lo subo y bueno me voy a dormir q aki son las 2:53 de la mañana y tengo muchisimo sueño¡¡ Besos¡¡¡¡¡

Sarita Malfoy


End file.
